


Unexpected Lights

by Aradellia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen, Surprise Party, happy birthday georgi !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: Georgi was used to being overshadowed at this point. Victor overshadowed him in talent, in medals earned, in performance and in charisma. Victor dominated while Georgi stood in his shadow, desperate to find a way to be in the spotlight just like him. December was a cruel reminder that he was Victor's shadow, and as December 26th came about once again, Georgi knew it was just another day in Victor's shadow.





	

His alarm rang out at eight in the morning, the normal time now that Nationals were completed, and Georgi fell back into the routine of training for long hours and finding some time to himself with small breaks. He avoided looking at his alarm clock, and moved through his phone apps as quickly as possible as he got out of bed. He didn't want to think too much on today, wanting to get back on the ice and perfect his performances so he could be ready for anymore competitions he would qualify for this skating season.

Nationals sported him a new silver medal, which sat with his small collection he had in glass cases in the corner of his apartment. He had countless trophies and small commemorative medals from his time in Novice and Junior competitions, but what mattered the most were the eight medals he had for his Senior career.

Three bronze, four silver, and one shining gold.

He knew that Victor touted almost triple, perhaps quadruple, the amount of medals he had. The gold medals made up for more then half of them all. Be they from Grand Prix qualifying competitions, the Grand Prix Final, Nationals, Worlds, the list could go on and on.

Despite being able to shine, he was bound to be the overlooked shadow of someone brighter.

He checked his workout shirt and grabbed for his duffel bag, glancing back once again as his TV blared the news briefly. He stuffed a few small  _syrniki_ he had bought the day before, wiping powdered sugar off the corners of his mouth as the news caster continued on with her program.

"...December 26th is set to be..."

He showed another _syrniki_ into his mouth, and shut the television off. He adjusted the strap of his duffel, grabbed his keys, and left the apartment.

He didn't need to remember what the date was today. Today was like any other day.

Another day, another year gone by in the shadows of someone brighter.

He watches his breaths appear and reappear as he walks to the rink, trying to keep himself focus on his goals for the day. He had to better perfect his landing of the quad Salchow, and start attempting to do a different quad today, along with polishing the rough edges of his Carabosse short program. He had to talk with Yakov about approving the idea of possibly changing up the jumps to accommodate a better technical score despite knowing his presentation scores would be his best chance to get a higher score.

Keep trying to rise, keep trying to become something bathed in light instead of being trapped in the shadows.

The rink was silent as he walked into the lobby, confused by the quiet and even more befuddled by the smiles coming at him from the front staff. He was let it without a hitch, and dropped his duffel on the bench of the locker room. He unzipped it slowly, pulling out one of the towels he had stuffed inside, and moved to his locker. As he popped the lock, and went for his skates at the bottom, he noticed the paper taped to one of them. Curious, he pulled it off, and read it.

'Come to the rink before you lace up.'

Something bitter curled into his stomach. Was this some sort of prank, then? Nothing had ever happened on this day every year, save for perhaps the passing of words from Mila and the quiet note from Coach Yakov, but otherwise it was just another training day.

Georgi pushed his fingers through his hair. He would humor them, and then move on with the day. He didn't need reminders.

He moved for the door, and let the cold of the ice hit him full force. It reminded him of his goals for the day, and that it was simply another day, another eight to twelve hours of training in silence, and another full day of practice with the others. As he stepped out from around the bleachers and into the sight of the rink, he found the air in his lungs disappear, and the spotlight come upon his shadow.

"There he is!"

" _s dnem rozhdeniya_."

" _s dnem rozhdeniya_ , Georgi!"

Standing proudly on the ice, with a huge purple banner with the words ' _с днем рождения, Георгий_ ' printed in gold, was Victor, Mila, Anya, and Yuri. Victor and Anya held up the banner proudly up for the arriving Russian, while Mila held up an unlit chocolate cake for him. Yuri looked rudely at Victor, but turned his eyes to Georgi a smiled, raising up a blue bag with white tissue paper sticking out of the opening. Georgi couldn't believe the sight before him, covering his face as his tears slipped down his cheeks. Despite the pain in his chest, and the cries of his family about his tears, he found himself smiling.

They remembered. No longer was he a shadow lost to the world by Victor's glorious presence.

He was the star of the show.

Mila came up to him first, setting the cake on the bench closest as she pulled Georgi into a hug, chuckling as he held her close, hiding his face in her shoulder. she soothingly rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Always so emotional," Mila teased, pulling away and wiping some of Georgi's tears away as the others came off the ice. "Was this really a big surprise."

Georgi nodded. "Yes. I didn't think anyone would do anything for me, especially considering yesterday's activities."

"Well admittedly, I'm still kinda of hungover, Georgi," Victor admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "But I promised Anya I would be here for your birthday, so I'll deal with feeling like crap for you."

"Anya?"

His eyes came to his ex, the woman he had lost to another, the woman who gave him a heartbreak so hot and terrifying, he dedicated his entire season to that painful feeling. He had finally found the strength to move on, realizing that his love was lost and that he had to keep moving forward. He had to thank Mickey's performance for making him open his eyes to the truth. Anya pushed a stray curl out of his face, her expression somewhat closed, but warmth peeked through her eyes.

He nervously swallowed, and watched as a smile stretched across her lips.

"I reminded them that your birthday was today, and we all planned together. I figured you would like to spend it with family and friends."

He knew Anya despised him for his actions, his constant and overall creepy attempts ot try to get her to come back even though she found comfort and happiness with someone else. He was desperate and attached and it scared her away. He figured any sort of notion of friendliness was out of the window, but here Anya was on his birthday, organizing the party with the others.

He took a breath, stilling his heart. Anya was being friendly, acting like a friend.

It was a birthday gift he never expected.

"Thank you, Anya. _Spasibo_."

"Alright!" Yuri exclaimed, drawing everyone's eyes, "Come on already, cut this cutesy crap already. I want cake."

"Yuri!" Victor chided, pulling on his arm and bringing him closer, "Don't be so rude! Be nice."

"Nice boys get cake." Mila reminded him, getting a smile from Georgi, "Rude ones don't get cake and instead get to take all of our skates to get sharpened."

"FINE! Fine, get off me." Yuri grumbled, pushing out of Victor's grasp," _s dnem rozhdeniya. Now_ can we have cake?"

Victor looked to Georgi, grinning. "Georgi?"

It was his day, his birthday. Today, Georgi Popovich turned 26 and he would celebrate with his family, his precious friends and siblings. He nodded.

"Let's have some cake then."

"Fucking finally."

Anya sighed. "Yuri..."

"Don't you even _dare_ start lecturing me, Anya."

"Yeah, Anya," Mila argued, "That's _my_ job."

Georgi laughed as they dissolved into playful banter and arguments, grabbing for the back Yuri had left on the bench. Victor was trying to find where they had put the plates, knives and forks they had brought along. Anya looked over to Georgi, flashing a smile as she adjusted the skate guards on her blades.

He wanted to remember this day. December 26th.

The day Georgi came out of the shadows on the blades of his family's skates, and the tiny shining candles of his birthday cake.


End file.
